Gawain
| Klasse = | Arsenal = Gawaîn | Vorname (n) = Gawain Meleagant | Nachname = Morgan | Geburt = 09. November | Alter = 34 Jahre | Zugehörigkeit = Königreich von Sturmwind / Allianz | Gilde = Bruderschaft des Löwen | Größe = 1,85 m | Gewicht = 76 kg (ohne Rüstung) | Haarfarbe = rot-blond | Augenfarbe = Haselnussbraun | Gesinnung = Rechtschaffen Gut}} Gawain Meleagant Morgan ist ein junger Paladin und Ritter der Tafelrunde in der Bruderschaft des Löwen unter Hochlord Gaiford Majere, unter welchem er bereits im Orden der Silbernen Hand gedient hatte. Aussehen - Gawain :Gawain ist ein junger Mann in seinen Mittdreißigern, dies erkennt man besonders an seiner noch fast faltenlosen Haut und seinem rotblonden Haar. Letzteres hängt ihm hinab bis an sein Kinn und ab und an fallen ihm einige Strähnen in sein Gesicht. :Eben dieses wird von dunklen Haselnussbraunen Augen geziert, welche von einigen Lachfältchen umschlossen werden, und seinen Mund umschmeichelt ein gut getrimmter Vollbart. :Um seinen Hals trägt er einen Anhänger an dem eine silberne Faust über einem silbernen Kreuz hängen. Und am Ringfinger der rechten Hand trägt er einen inzwischen stark verblassten Ring, welcher ebenso dieses Symbol zeigt. :Sein Körper ist recht muskulös was auf langes und hartes Training hindeutet und einige Narben haben sich auf ihm niedergelassen. Manche davon größer und andere kleiner, aber sie alle erzählen ihre eigenen kleinen Geschichten. Die größte von ihnen jedoch, befindet sich auf seinem Rücken. Sie zieht sich von der linken Schulter bis hinab zur rechten Hüfte, ebenso fällt allerdings auch jene auf seinem rechten Arm auf, eine Brandnarbe welche sich von der Schulter den gesamten Oberarm hinab zieht. :Meist ist der junge Paladin in einfacher, dennoch eleganter Kleidung unterwegs, diese besteht aus einem sehr adretten schwarzen Hemd, über dem er einen blau-goldenen Mantel trägt. Ebenso trägt er elegante Stiefel und Handschuhe, sowie eine filigrane und feingeschliffene Klinge, welche jedoch nur zur Zierde gedacht zu sein scheint. Zumindest kann man an Ihr keinerlei Gebrauchsspuren entdecken, welche auf eine Nutzung schließen lassen würden. :Ist er jedoch gezwungen in die Schlacht zu ziehen oder einen anderen Grund hat sich für den Kampf bereit zu machen, so legt er seine Rüstung an. Diese hat er erst vor einiger Zeit selbst geschmiedet, aus einem Erz welches es nur im kalten Nordend gibt, Kobalt. Sie ist von einem hellen Blau und mit Boreanischem Leder ausgefuttert, sowie mit Stoff aus Frostspinnenseide verarbeitet. Ebenso gehört zu dieser Rüstung ein blau-goldener Umhang, der ebenfalls aus Frostspinnenseide geschneidert wurde. Den Abschluss macht ein silbern-blauer Helm, welcher mit einer blauen Federung geschmückt ist, diesen trägt er jedoch meist am Gürtel und setzt ihn nur dann auf wenn es wirklich nötig ist. Wenn er diese Rüstung einmal trägt, so ändert sich auch seine Bewaffnung deutlich, verabschiedet von der Klinge trägt er einen gewaltigen Hammer, den man nur mit zwei Händen zu tragen vermag und der für die meisten Menschen wohl alles andere als leicht zu heben wäre. Der Kopf dieses Hammers ist stets von einem schwachen Leuchten umgeben, welches sich immer weiter verstärkt je tiefer Gawain sich in einen Kampf hinein steigert. Der Hammer ist in einer Lederhalterung, die an seiner Brustplatte befestigt ist, hinter seinem Umhang gelagert, wenn er ihn nicht gerade in der Hand führt. :Meist jedoch ist er in seiner Alltagskleidung, also in Zivil, unterwegs und dabei trägt er, neben der Klinge, auch noch einige andere Kleinigkeiten an seinem Gürtel. Diese sind, ein recht zerkratztes und teilweise beschädigtes Handfernrohr, ein in Ledergebundenes Buch welches wohl schon einiges miterlebt hat, da es teilweise von Wasserflecken gezeichnet oder stark vergilbt ist, ein weiteres in Leder gebundenes Buch in welches man Gawain oft Dinge hinein schreiben sieht, sowie ein Chronometer, eine Art von Taschenuhr. Am auffälligsten jedoch ist ein Foliant, ein Buch von einem satten dunkelbraun. Auf dem Einband steht in fein geschwungener Schrift eingraviert “Esarus thar no’Darador’“. thumb|200px|Gawain's aus Kobalt geschmiedete Rüstung in ihrer vollen Pracht, in der rechten Hand den Schlachthammer. Aussehen - Stormhoof :Das Ross Stormhoof, Gawain's Begleiter, ist nicht wie viele andere Pferde. Sein grau-schwarzes Fell, glänzt seiden und seine Mähne ist rabenschwarz wie die Nacht. :Die Augen die dieses Schlachtross beherbergt sind von einer Tiefe und Erhabenheit, die ein Mensch sich nur wünschen kann. Ihre graue Farbe zeugt von der Treue die in ihnen liegt und die der Hengst seinem Herren gegenüber darbietet. :Eindeutig ist dies ein Lordaerianisches Ross, eines der besten und schnellsten. Wie seine Brüder unterscheidet es sich stark von Rössern aus anderen Ländern. Doch ist Vorsicht geboten, denn dieser Hengst lässt nur jene an sich ran die er wünscht das sie ihn anfassen und reiten, vermochte ihn bisher niemand außer seinem einstigen Herren, sowie dem Magistrat. Gawain selbst ist der dritte, den dieser stolze Hengst in seinen Sattel lässt und ob demnach noch jemand folgen wird, ist mehr als fraglich. :Die Rüstung die Stormhoof trägt, ist nun nicht mehr jene aus Lordaeron, sondern eine aus Sturmwind gefertigte. Sie ist von einem dunklen blau und mit einigem Gold verziert, dennoch, ist noch immer, auf Wunsch Gawain’s, das L', welches für Lordaeron steht, in gewundener Schrift sowohl auf dem Sattel als auch den Zügeln eingraviert. :Wenn Stormhoof in einen Sprint übergeht, so zeigt sich das sein Name nicht nur Schein und Sein ist, es ist eines der schnellsten Rösser Lordaeron's die noch existieren und die Kriege überlebt haben. Geschichte Aktuelles Die Bruderschaft des Löwen :Seine Rüstung ist vollendet und er trug sie auch bereits als er den Schwur sprach, die Bruderschaft ist erschaffen, Für das Licht! Für die Allianz! Für Lordaeron! Vergangenes Der Kataklysmus ist da :Die Zeit verging und die Aktivitäten der Kultisten in Sturmwind häuften sich. Sie begannen damit Bürger zu überzeugen sich ihrem völligen Wahn anzuschließen und sprachen davon das die Welt unter gehen würde. Gawain bemerkte davon nur bedingt etwas, er war beschäftigt damit mit Sinuve glücklich zu sein und ihr bei der Organisation und Verteidigung des Lagers zu helfen so gut es ihm möglich war. Dabei geriet er in zwei Überfälle und zog sich einige schwerere Verletzungen sowie eine Schusswunde in der rechten Schulter zu, die inzwischen jedoch geheilt werden konnte. Bald darauf begannen Elementare in Sturmwind zu randalieren und es wurde von Tag zu Tag schlimmer, schließlich brach Tellos, der es geschaffen hatte, das Flüchtlingslager ab und Gawain schloss sich, nach einer längeren Reise zum Grabe Uther's, dem Kampf gegen die Elementarhorden an. Die Kämpfe waren hart und es gab viele Verletzte, auch Gawain, welcher sich eine Brandnarbe zu zog, welche nun seinen kompletten rechten Oberarm inklusive der Schulter bedeckt, aber er lernte auch neue Kampfgefährten kennen und freundete sich mit diesen an. Auch traf er Lord Majere wieder, welcher ihm von einer Loge erzählte die er gründen wolle, ähnlich der Silbernen Hand, und er wolle Gawain als eines der Mitglieder, dieser begann darüber nachzudenken. Doch wurden diese Gedanken von anderen Dingen überschattet, ein gewaltiges Biest überflog Sturmwind und brauchte Chaos und Zerstörung mit Sich. Schreie, Flammen, fliehende Menschen, die Türme Sturmwinds zeugen noch immer von dieser Bestie. Seit dem Erscheinen des Drachen waren nun schon einige Tage vergangen und Gawain begann damit sich Gedanken zu machen, das Gründen der Loge rückte immer näher und er erfuhr viel ungutes über die Ländereien des Nordens. Aus Sorge und Ungeduld reiste er ein weiteres Mal nach Nordend und begann damit ein Erz namens Kobalt zu sammeln, aus welchem er eine neue Rüstung schmieden wollte. Ebenso machte er jagt auf die Frostspinnen dort um an Ihre Seide zu kommen. Als er zurück gekehrt war begann er mit dem Schmieden, doch ihm fehlten noch einige Utensilien und er hatte nicht genug Platz gehabt um all das Kobalt das er brauchte zu transportieren, also forderte er einen Händler an welcher für ihn nach Nordend fuhr und die restlichen fehlenden Reagenzien besorgte, gegen gutes Gold versteht sich. Als dann alle Materialien in seinem Besitz waren begann er mit dem Schmieden. Für die Allianz, Für Lordaeron :So vergingen einige Wochen und Gawain ergründete zusammen mit einem Draenei namens Vulestran, welcher ebenfalls im Kreuzzug diente, die Abgründe seiner Vergangenheit. Er begann sich Bruchstückhaft an einige Dinge zu erinnern, aber das erste das ihm einfiel war das Gesicht einer Frau, das schwarze Haar zu einem Zopf gebunden und die wunderschönen Azurblauen Augen, nur ihr Name fiel ihm nicht ein. Bald darauf kehrte aber auch die Erinnerung an den Namen sowie an vieles was Gawain erlebt hatte zurück. Als Gawain sich langsam seiner Erinnerungen gewahr wurde, vorrangig auch durch Reisen nach Sturmwind um weitere Mitglieder des Kreuzzuges in die Einheit zu holen, begann er sich auch an ein Leben vor Dunkelhain zu erinnern. Doch es waren nur Bruchstücke, er sah einen Mann mit rotblondem Haar, wie dem seinen, ein stolzes schwarzes Ross, welches dem seinigen ähnelte, doch wirkte es viel älter als Stormhoof, ebenso wie sein Reiter. Auch erinnerte er sich an Feuer, Orcs und daran wie sie Menschen abschlachteten, Menschen die er kannte aber an deren Namen er sich nicht erinnerte. Langsam begann Gawain zu verstehen und er ging nach Dunkelhain, wo er von Elaine Treuwein, einer alten Freundin seiner Mutter, die Wahrheit erfuhr. Er war nicht der Sohn von Meleagant und Katharina, sie hatten ihn adoptiert als er 7 Jahre alt gewesen war. Sie hatten es für Freunde getan im zweiten Krieg, welche wussten, dass sie nicht überleben würden. Doch in der letzten Schlacht, am Schwarzfels, war auch Meleagant gefallen, und so war Katharina mit Gawain alleine nach Dunkelhain zurück gekehrt. Sie erzählte dem jungen Paladin dass er damals so verstört gewesen war, bis er sich schließlich mit William angefreundet hatte, dadurch hatte er alle Erinnerungen an die Zeit vor Dunkelhain verdrängt. Sie erklärte ihm auch dass nur sie davon gewusst habe, allen anderen habe Gawain's Mutter erzählt sie hätte ihn auf ihrer Heimreise gefunden, ein Waise, verstört vom Krieg. Doch auch sie wusste nicht wer Gawain's wahre Eltern gewesen waren und woher er kam. Sicher war nun nur, dass es irgendwo in den Östlichen Königreichen von Lordaeron gewesen sein musste, denn dort hatte der Krieg gegen die Horde, nach dem Fall Sturmwinds, begonnen. Mit dem Wissen das die Horde nicht nur sein, wie er immer gedacht hatte, Heimatland, sondern auch seinen wahren Geburtsort zerstört hatte in Ihrem Blutrausch, konnte er die Neutralität die der Argentum Kreuzzug wollte nicht mehr wahren und er kehrte ihm den Rücken. Er ging zurück nach Sturmwind und diente fort an der Allianz. Dort traf er auch Sinuve wieder und seine alten Gefühle für sie flammten auf. Nach einem Kuss an den Flüssen des Elwynn Waldes, abseits vom Notfalllager welches Tellos errichtet hatte, wurden die beiden schließlich ein Paar und webten ein Band für die Ewigkeit. Einsame Inseln, Tagebücher und die Zivilisation :Doch Gawain war nicht tot, ganz im Gegenteil, er hatte als einziger das Schiffsunglück überlebt. Mit gebrochenen Rippen und dem rechten Arm ebenso gebrochen, wurde er an einer unbewohnten Insel angespült. Der Körper taub vor Schmerzen, schleppte er sich an einen Baum, nahe der Stelle an der er an Land gespült worden war. Dort ließ er sich nieder und versuchte, so gut es ging, seinen Körper zu pflegen, dabei entdeckte er auch ein altes Buch. Das Wasser hatte es sehr mitgenommen und ein Großteil der ersten Seiten fehlte, aber es war eindeutig das Logbuch. Nachdem er seinen Körper behandelt hatte, begann Gawain damit seinen ersten Eintrag zu schreiben und nutzte dieses Buch fortan als Tagebuch. Zudem hatte er vergessen wer er war und nur ein Stück eines Briefes, den er bei sich hatte, sagte ihm seinen Namen, Gawain. So vergingen Monate und er überlebte nur dadurch, dass er aß was die Bäume an Früchten so hergaben und sich ab und an einen Fisch aus dem Meer fing. Dennoch wurde er dünn und ausgemergelt und er zweifelte daran jemals gerettet zu werden. Schließlich entschloss er sich, aus einigen der Bäume ein Floß zu bauen, denn seine Chancen auf dem Meer zu sterben waren genauso hoch wie auf dieser Insel. Also stürzte er sich in die Fluten und trieb Tagelang auf dem Meer herum, bis er schließlich im Arathihochland angespült wurde. Dort fanden ihn einige Mitglieder des Argentumkreuzzuges, brachten ihn nach Süderstade und man pflegte ihn gesund. Er entschloss sich, ein Teil des Argentum Kreuzzuges zu werden, nicht wissend das er diesem bereits angehörte, und ging zur Kapelle des Hoffnungsvollen Lichts. Dort wurde er ein Mitglied einer Einheit des Argentum Kreuzzuges unter Barghan O'Connor. Der Tag X - Ein Zwerg auf Abwegen :Als Gawain und Guthorian aus Nordend zurück gekehrt waren, hatten sie sich verändert, sie waren reifer geworden und in ihrem Glauben bestärkt. Gemeinsam mit Durrahn Eschenwind, einem weiteren Paladin des Ordens, übernahmen sie die Führung der Silbernen Hand, welche durch den Weggang Lord Majere's, Lord Lenning's und Lady Selron's eine große Lücke hatte, und versuchten alles um ihn wieder zu neuem Ruhm zu führen. Dabei lernte Gawain auch seine zukünftige Knappin Glandalia Hammerschlag kennen, eine Zwergin. Vielleicht war es die leere die Gawain's Trennung von Beatrix Malvor hinterlassen hätte, oder seine Unreife in Beziehungen, doch das wahrscheinlichste war das er noch immer etwas für Sinuve empfand und es ihr nie hatte sagen können, aber er und Glandallia wurden schließlich ein Paar. Sie heirateten, bis Gawain eines Tages auf eine Schiffsreise in den Hohen Norden, Nordend, ging und das Schiff kenterte. Man hörte nichts mehr von ihm und ein Mann, der ihm ähnlich sah, wurde als Gawain Meleagant Himmelslicht, diesen Nachnamen hatte er sich selbst gegeben um seiner Liebe zum Licht noch mehr Ausdruck zu verleihen, begraben. Daraufhin verschwand Glandallia ebenfalls und es schien das Ende für den jungen Paladin aus Dunkelhain, doch dem war nicht so. Der Weg des Knappen - Ein Paladin ist geboren :Gawain's Ausbildung in der Abtei von Nordhain war lang und beschwerlich und er musste viel lernen, sowohl in der Kunst des Kampfes als auch in den Lehren des Lichtes. Doch schließlich war es ihm vergönnt sich dem Orden der Silbernen Hand unter Hochlord Gaiford Majere anzuschließen. Er ging seinen Weg als Initiand und folgte den Tugenden so gut es ihm möglich war, bis er schließlich zum Knappen von Lord Ekarios Lenning, einem der beiden Lordpaladine, wurde. Lord Lenning unterwies ihn in vielen Dingen und dabei nahm er bald den Platz von Gawain's verstorbenem Vater ein, er wollte das Lenning stolz auf ihn war und seinen Respekt ernten. Bei einer der Unterrichtsstunden seines Mentoren, lernte er auch dessen ehemalige Knappin, Sinuve Varloh, kennen und schon damals spürte Gawain, das diese junge Frau in seinem Herzen etwas bewegte. Sie brachte es zum Hüpfen wenn er sie ansah, doch sie verloren sich aus den Augen und er setzte seine Ausbildung fort. Einige Zeit später, musste er den Tod seiner Mutter durch Banditen miterleben und verließ den Orden sowie Sturmwind um in die Scherbenwelt zu gehen. Er wollte nachdenken, sich seiner Taten bewusst werden und seiner Verluste. Dort lernte er auch Valuur, einen Verteidiger der Aldor kennen, dieser freundete sich mit dem jungen Wesen welches Gawain in seinen Augen war an und lehrte ihn ein wenig die Sprache der Draenei. Doch bald darauf kehrte Gawain nach Sturmwind zurück und führte seine Ausbildung fort, mit neuem Geist und gereift. Und schließlich, nach mehreren Monaten intensivstem Trainings und nicht minder intensiver Lehrstunden, wurde er von Lord Lenning als Paladin vorgeschlagen. Hochlord Majere höchst selbst, nahm ihm die Prüfung ab in der er unter anderem den Untoten Mor'Ladim, der einst für den Tod seines Freundes Will verantwortlich war, mit bloßen Händen vernichten musste. Er hatte es niemals ausgesprochen aber diese Tat war eine Genugtuung für ihn gewesen, von der er niemals jemandem erzählen würde. Letztlich wurde er zum Paladin gesalbt, zusammen mit seinem, zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits guten, Freund, Guthorian. Die beiden gingen daraufhin nach Nordend und der Orden begann zu zerfallen. Die Geschichte des Gawain Meleagant Morgan :Er ist nun schon über 35 Jahre her das der junge Gawain in dem damals bereits dunklen aber noch von den Untoten verschonten Dunkelhain das Licht der Welt erblickte. Seine Mutter war eine schöne junge Frau, welche sich als Schneiderin ihr Zubrot verdiente. Sein Vater hingegen war ein ehemaliger Schmied der in die Armee rekrutiert worden und im zweiten Krieg, im Kampf gegen die Horde gefallen war. Seine Mutter musste den Jungen Gawain, den sie im treuen Glauben an das heilige Licht erzog, seit diesem Tag alleine aufziehen und gab ihm als zweiten Vornamen den Namen seines verstorbenen Vaters, Meleagant. :Durch den festen Glauben und die Liebe seiner Mutter, wuchs der junge Mann in einem wunderbaren Umfeld, trotz der Finsternis im Dämmerwald und der Worgen die fast Tür an Tür mit ihm wohnten, auf und lernte von seiner Mutter das lesen und das schreiben. Jene die neben ihnen wohnten hatten auch Kinder und so bekam Gawain, der immer liebenswert und freundlich war, bereits in früher Kindheit viele gute Freunde. Diese gewöhnten es sich bald an ihn bei einem Spitznamen zu rufen, welcher Mel lautete. Dies taten sie zum einen weil sie den Namen seines Vaters den er als Zweitnamen trug, wesentlich toller und auch lustiger fanden als seinen eigentlichen Namen Gawain, und wiederum weil ihnen der Name Meleagant zu lang war, weshalb sie ihn abkürzten. :Einer seiner engsten Freunde, und jener der zuerst auf die Idee mit dem Spitznamen des Jungen kam, war der junge Will Windfänger, welcher mit dem Laufe der Jahre zum besten Freund Gawains heranwuchs. Als Gawain älter war, es waren etwa 25 Winter im Leben des Jungen vergangen und er hatte sein Leben dem Schmiedehandwerk gewidmet, treu seinem Vater folgend, begannen Gerüchte über eine Seuche in den Ländern von Lordaeron immer lauter zu werden, die bereits seit einigen Wintern umgingen. Es hieß das Untote Gestallten durch die Länder liefen und bald wurde verlautbart das der junge Prinz Arthas Menetil von Lordaeron dies untersuchte. Jedoch bekam man von all dem in Dunkelhain, wo man sich noch immer mit den Worgen herumplagte, nicht wirklich mehr mit als Gerüchte, zumindest bis der dritte Krieg ausbrach und sich die Untote Geißel gänzlich über die Welt von Azeroth verteilte, wurde offenbar welche Verdammnis sich zusammen gebraut hatte. :Nach dem Fall der Dämonen, tauchten die Untoten auch im Dämmerwald auf, ein Mann namens Morbent Teufel hatte sie beschworen und kontrollierte sie nun, sodass sie hin und wieder die Stadt Dunkelhain angriffen. Die Stadtwache, die sich selbst die Nachtwache nannte, wurde vergrößert da sich die Gefahr im Dämmerwald ebenso vergrößert hatte und so schloss sich auch Gawain ihr an. Seine Mutter meinte es sei zu gefährlich, doch er wollte dem Beispiel seines Vaters folgen und wenn schon nicht für das Land, dann zumindest für seine geliebte Heimat in die Schlacht ziehen. Auch sein bester Freund Will folgte ihm und beide begannen zusammen mit den anderen der Nachtwache durch den Dämmerwald zu patrouillieren und gegen die Worgen und Untoten zu kämpfen. Bei einem dieser Kämpfe geschah es auch das Gawain am rechten Oberarm von einem Schwert verletzt wurde, das einer der Untoten führt, doch dank seines guten Freundes, bezwangen sie das Monster und Gawain wurde nach Dunkelhain gebracht und versorgt. Seine Mutter machte sich nun noch größere Sorgen und flehte ihn an nicht weiter an der Seite der Nachtwache zu kämpfen, doch Gawain konnte nicht anders und zog bald wieder in die Schlacht. :So verging die Zeit, genau genommen weitere 3 Winter. Gawain und Will waren nun stolze 28 Jahre alt und hatten bereits gute Erfahrungen im Kampf gemacht. Jeden Tag vor ihrer gemeinsamen Patrouille betete der junge Gawain zum heiligen Licht das es sie auch an diesem Tage beschützen möge und zog dann los, für seine Heimat. Sie lieferten sich harte Kämpfe die sie entweder meisterten oder ihnen entfliehen konnten, doch eines Tages war dem nicht mehr so. Es war eigentlich ein Tag wie jeder andere, Gawain betete des Morgens und zog dann mit seinem besten Freund auf Patrouille. Dabei begaben sie sich in die Nähe der verlassenen und zerstörten Zweitstadt des Dämmerwaldes Rabenflucht. Sie wussten was auf dem dahinter liegenden Friedhof vor sich ging, von den Untoten die dort umherstreiften und das nicht einmal die besten der Nachtwache es wagten allein dort hin zu gehen. Plötzlich vernahmen sie einen lauten Schrei und stürmten los. Ein Mann hatte geschrien vor Angst und kniete bibbernd an einem Grabstein, über ihm ein riesiger Untoter mit einer gewaltigen Klinge in der Hand. Dem Mann zu Hilfe eilend stürmten Gawain und Will in die Schlacht und forderten ihn zum Kampf. Doch sie merkten sehr schnell, dass dies kein gewöhnlicher Untoter war, er war weitaus stärker und wirkte als wäre er einst ein großer Krieger gewesen. Wieder und wieder prallten die Schwerter der beiden auf die Klinge des Untoten, als er plötzlich mit einem Tritt ausholte und Will von den Beinen riss. Gawain machte in diesem Moment den wohl größten Fehler seines Lebens, den er auf ewig bereuen würde, er drehte sich um und rief nach Will ob alles in Ordnung sei. In just diesem Moment spürte er einen brennenden Schmerz am Rücken, als ihn die Klinge des Untoten traf und er brach bewusstlos zusammen. :War er tot? Es fühlte sich so an, er fühlte wie sein Körper brannte, es war als würde sein gesamter Körper zerschmelzen und er roch Blut und Alkohol? Langsam schlug Gawain die Augen auf und erblickte über sich das Gesicht seiner Mutter aufgelöst und voller Tränen, doch glücklich das ihr Sohn am Leben war. Sofort schreckte er hoch und zuckte zusammen, sein Rücken schmerzte und sein Körper verkrampfte sich. Mit sanfter Gewalt brachte seine Mutter ihn dazu wieder zu liegen und er wollte sofort eines wissen, wo war Will und ging es ihm gut?! Seine Mutter sah betrügt zu Boden als er diese Frage stellte und von einem Mann im Raum hörte er “Da drüben ist er, mein Junge.“. Als er zu dem Mann sah erkannte er den Arzt aus dem nahen Sturmwind der oft vorbei gekommen war als die Untoten noch nicht unterwegs gewesen waren, dass er hier war musste bedeuten das der Untote sie schwer verletzt hatte. Sofort sah er dort hin wo der Arzt hindeutete und vor Schreck weiteten sich seine Augen. Sein bester Freund, der für ihn wie ein Bruder gewesen war, lag in einem kleinen Sarg, sein Körper war kalt und leblos und seine Augen vor Schreck geöffnet. “Wir haben euch beide vor zwei Tagen vor Rabenflucht gefunden.“, hörte er die Anführerin der Nachtwachen, Althea Schwarzhaupt, sagen die offenbar auch im Raum war. “Keine Ahnung wie ihr dahin gekommen seid, aber du warst schwer verletzt und Will war bereits tot. Wir haben ihn in den Sarg gelegt und sofort den Arzt gerufen, er kam gestern hier an. Er meinte du würdest überleben und bald wieder aufwachen, du hast einen starken Lebenswillen Gawain. Wir wollten mit der Beerdigung warten bis es dir besser geht, damit du dich von ihm verabschieden kannst.“ Gawain nickte stumm, er verstand, doch er hatte Will so nicht sehen wollen. “Der Untote, er war so stark gewesen…“ “Mor’Ladim.“, sagte die junge Anführerin leise. “Ein Dämon der über die Friedhöfe wandert, ich weiß nichts genaueres über ihn aber er ist unglaublich stark. Er ist kein Vergleich zu den anderen Untoten dort auf dem Friedhof von Rabenflucht.“ Wieder nickte Gawain, er wollte davon nichts mehr hören, also trank er ein schwaches Schlafmittel des Arztes und kehrte zurück in die Dunkelheit, nicht des Todes, aber des Schlafes. :Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Gawain früh, doch er wirkte mehr tot als lebendig. Er rührte das Frühstück seiner Mutter nicht an und wollte auch keine Medizin nehmen gegen die Schmerzen seiner Rückenwunde. Am liebsten wollte er sterben. Diesen Morgen betete er nicht wie gewöhnlich zum heiligen Licht, sondern zog sich an und ging, auf Krücken gestützt, hinaus und starrte auf die leere Straße die nach Rabenflucht führte. Am Abend fand die Beerdigung seines Freundes statt und Gawain stand über dem Grab und dachte zuerst nur an eines, Rache zu üben an dem Monster das seinem Freund das Leben genommen hatte. Es vergingen einige Wochen, bis die Wunde verheilt war und auch in dieser Zeit wollte er keine Schmerzmittel nehmen, er wollte den Schmerz ertragen, denn er war nichts im Vergleich zu dem was Will gefühlt haben musste kurz bevor er starb. Als es ihm wieder besser ging verließ er die Nachtwache und begann damit, mit sich selbst zu trainieren um stärker zu werden. Will’s Tot hatte ihm klar gemacht, dass er mehr tun wollte, er wollte verhindern das die Menschen die er liebte starben, das die Menschen seiner Heimat starben und vor allem, das noch einmal jemand seinetwegen den Tod fand, denn er hatte Will dazu gebracht der Nachtwache beizutreten. Er begann wieder zum heiligen Licht zu beten und setzte es sich zur Aufgabe ein Paladin zu werden, aber nicht nur das, nein. Er wollte ein Paladin vom Orden der Silbernen Hand werden, schon als Kind hatte er es geliebt von seiner Mutter die Geschichten über Uther Lichtbringer und den Orden zu hören, von den mächtigen Paladinen denen ihr Glaube an das Licht ihre Macht verlieh und die tapfer gegen die Untoten Horden gekämpft hatten. :In den letzten Jahren, trainierte er nun also seinen Geist und Körper und bereitete sich auf den Tag vor da er Dunkelhain verlassen würde, seinen 30. Geburtstag. Als der Tag endlich gekommen war, zog der junge Recke los in die Schlacht. Sein erstes Ziel war die Abtei von Nordhain, wo er seine Ausbildung zum Paladin begann, festen Glaubens und mit nur einem Wunsch, dem Orden der Silbernen Hand beizutreten und ein voll ausgebildeter Paladin zu werden, im Gedenken an seinen verstorbenen Freund. Zitate * ''"Die Tugend des Mitgefühls, ist die einfachste und zugleich die schwerste aller Tugenden. Du vermagst nie zu wissen wann es richtig ist Mitgefühl zu zeigen und wann du jemanden selbst mit dem kleinsten bisschen des selbigen beleidigst." * "Ich kann Ihre Methoden nicht gut heißen, so ehrliche Ihre Ziele auch sein Mögen. Ich hoffe Aldeera begreift eines Tages das ihr Weg der falsche ist." * "Das Licht gibt mir Kraft, denn es leitet meinen Pfad selbst durch die größte Finsternis." Freunde und Familie Familie * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Katharina Morgan (Adoptivmutter, Schneiderin, ermordet durch Banditen) '''† * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Meleagant Morgan (Adoptivvater, Schmied, im 2. Krieg gefallen) †''' * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif ??? ??? (Mutter, unbekannt) * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif ??? ??? (Vater, unbekannt) Andere wichtige Personen in seinem Leben * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif William "Will" Windfänger (Mitglied der Nachtwache, mit 28 Jahren verstorben, Bester und Liebster Freund) '''† * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Sinuve "Die Tüchtige" Varloh (Paladin des Lichts, brach ihm das Herz, er liebt sie noch immer) * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Ben (Gawain's Knappe, verschwunden) * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Gaiford "Der Löwe" Majere (Hochlord der Bruderschaft des Löwen, guter Freund und Vorbild) * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Ekarios Lenning (Einstiger Mentor und Freund) * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Guthorian (Verschwunden, Guter Freund, Lebensretter) * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Tristan Südwacht (Guter Freund) * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Barelic Mestobar (Freund, Ritter der Tafel in der Bruderschaft) * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Dalthion (Guter Bekannter aus der Schlacht gegen die Elementare) * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Lennart (Guter Bekannter aus der Schlacht gegen die Elementare) * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Sherodan Flammenklinge (Guter Freund) * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Tellos van Haven (ehemals Eisenformer, guter Freund, Knappe von Sinuve) * Bild:IconSmall Gnome Male.gif Bild:IconSmall Gnome Female.gif Das 35. Hilfsregiment Gnomeregan's (Tapfere Soldaten, Lebensretter) * Bild:IconSmall Draenei Male.gif Valuur "Der Duldsame" (Guter Freund, Lehrmeister) Kategorie:Ehemalige Charaktere